Complicated Anatomy
by rucasloverforever
Summary: In which Riley Matthews finds herself balancing her career with a hot new romance in her life. Oh, the things doctor's deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm a new writer and I also love girl meets world so I decided to write a fanfic about them. I decided to write a story kind of like Grey's Anatomy and Girl Meets World because I really love both shows. The characters I will include will be Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Isadora, Zay, and Josh(In this Josh will be their boss and will be five years older than them). So here's Complicated Anatomy.**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World and I do not own Grey's Anatomy .**

I woke up to my head pounding so hard, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Then it hits me like a train, " _Oh shit. I'm late on the first day. Wait to go Riley"_. I look down at the floor and notice someone, nothing on them but a blanket covering their ass. I grab the blanket and wrap it around me only to wake him up. He gets up and then I remember why I wanted him so bad. Damn he is fine. He's got beautiful green eyes that could drive any girl crazy, muscles that make me want to jump on him right now and let him take me there, and oh gosh that smile. That smile that drives me wild. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by him clearing his throat. "Hey, umm… so last night was uh… it was ", he stutters and I find it incredibly sexy. " It was good and I hope to see you again." Damn right he will. Then again, how am I to maintain a relationship when I just got a job. Crap my job! "Listen.." I start, " I hope to see you again too, but I'm going to be late for work. So, I'm going to take a shower and when I get back you'll be gone. Right?" He laughs and bites his lip simultaneously. "Yeah, I'll be out of your hair" He states. "Thank you… umm.. uh" _Shit! What's his name what's his name!_ " Lucas" He answers. "Lucas yes! I'm Riley by the way" "Nice to meet you again Riley. Have a great day" Lucas says. "You to! I'll see you later." And with that he leaves. Great now I got to hurry my ass to work. Being an intern at a hospital in San Diego was not my ideal plan, but hey who would give up that opportunity.

 **And that was the end of the first chapter Complicated Anatomy. I hope you really like it. This is my first story so please tell me what I need to improve on and what you liked. New updates every Tuesday and Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

I get to the hospital just in time to be shown around. "Look around you, this is your competition. Get used to it use your arena to your ability and remember. Make everything count." The chief of surgeons explains to us. Once we get into the locker room I change. "Wow only 4 girls in this year hope it's not a real shit show." The blonde girl to my left explains. "I know right. I'm Riley." "Maya", she states as she shakes my hand. "I'm Josh. I uh met you at the mixer last week right?" Maya nods her head in agreement. I can see a slight blush overcome her face. "I still can't believe my brother made it into residency without being a pain in everyone's ass" I tease him. " Wait… you guys are siblings?" Maya asks. I nod my head, "Sadly" I state. "Oh, shut up" Josh says in annoyance. "Matthews, Matthews, Hart, Friar you all are with Dr. Regan" As we make our way down the hall I look to my left. And there he is. Lucas the guy who I slept with less than 24 hours ago. "So, I never knew you are a doctor." Lucas states after I long stare at him. "Yeah, I never knew that you were one too." I say in the sexiest voice I can pull off. "Matthews, Matthews, Hart, Friar you all have one reason and one reason only to be here. You're doctors so don't f.. this up." Regan says.

"Matthews"

" Yes!" Josh and I exclaim at the same time

" Uh Riley Matthews" Dr. Regan replies

" Yes" I say

"Your first patient is Grace Smith, she's suffering from cardiac rest and heart failure every five minutes. You and Dr. Friar will be working on this together. Understood?"

"Yes, understood" Lucas exclaims

"Great room 308"

We make our way to the elevator and Lucas whispers something in my ear

"You know, I find it real sexy when a woman can take care of herself."

"Oh really, Friar do you find me sexy?" I question

"Hell yeah" He states

We get in and we are the only ones in there. Finally, the elevator door closes and I feel Lucas push me up against the wall.

" We have 30 seconds" Lucas says in a huskily manner

Then it happens. We make out for that good 30 seconds and it's the best kiss I ever had.

His tongue dominates mine and circles around my mouth. I feel the warmth of his lips leave mine to trail my neck.

The elevator dings and we quickly pull away from each other than to exit and get to the room.

" Good morning, I'm Dr. Matthews and this is Dr. Friar we will be checking in on you and figuring out what really is causing your heart failure."

"Well aren't you a pretty girl and smart too. Best not let this one get away Friar." Grace simply implies.

I feel my cheeks turn red and I look at Lucas to see it had the same effect on him.

"Okay so I see that in your past you have also suffered from kidney failure that might have a big effect on your heart since you haven't had a blood transfusion in a while." I explain

"We'll order a CT Scan and record your heart beat throughout the night" Lucas adds on

And my first 48 hour shift has finally begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas' pov

We've been running test all day and still we couldn't find anything that could possibly affect Grace's heart failure I have barely started my shift and I feel like I already failed. We walk back to the desk to ask for Grace's medical history charts. I see this guy getting pretty close to Riley and I can tell she's not enjoying the company.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go on a little date after this shift and get some dinner. And possibly desert." He whispers in her ear

I was about to walk over there and defend Riley, but she beats me to it.

"And I was thinking you could finish your job and leave me the hell alone." I was left there in awe of thinking how much she turned me on just being capable of defending herself.

I follow her to the staircase and notice there is no one in there. I grab her by the waist and hold her close.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" She questions

But I can't speak I'm mesmerized by her lips moving and I push her against the railing. I whisper in her ear "I can't stop thinking about you Riley, you've been in my head all day today and I just need you right now." I pull her closer as my lips brush against hers.

"Let's go to the janitor's closet" She says. We enter and she pulls me down for my lips to reach hers.

Maya's pov

All day Regan has been getting on my ass and it annoying the crap out of me. As I make my way to my next patient, I feel myself bump into someone and before I can fall, they catch me by the waist.

"Woah, I'm so sorry I was not paying any atten- Oh, Maya are you okay?" Josh asks with his hands still around my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just on my way to room 107. Are you good?"

"Yeah I'm good." He states. The longer I look into his eyes I notice how brown they are. Their filled with life and so much hope and belief. I have to pull myself out of my thoughts so I don't get fired.

"I should get going, so I'll see you later?" I ask Josh

"Yeah see you later." He says and I walk away blushing like crazy


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's pov

(Rated M part, skip to chapter 5 if you don't like smut)

We stumble into the closet and I pull Lucas down to feel his lips crash against mine. He pulls me closer to deepen the kiss as his hands reach down to my ass. He lightly squeezes it but it's just enough to make me gasp and for his tongue to slip into my mouth. I moan as his warm lips travel down my jawline to my neck as Lucas lightly bites on it. My breath gets caught in my throat and I can't say anything. I haven't felt this much passion in my life in a long time. My hands touch the hem of his shirt and I lift it off his body. I run my fingers along his chest and a groan rises from his throat. My adrenaline runs through my body and I can feel my heart racing. He unclips my bra and is able to take off my shirt at the same time.

Third person pov

Lucas lays Riley down on the ground and takes her scrub pants off. All she is left in is her black lace panties that barely cover her ass. Lucas makes his way from her neck down to her breast as he sucks each one at a time while he massages her clit. She moans from the feel of his touch not leaving her. His lips trail towards her womanhood as he licks up and down her.

"Oh gosh Lucas" She moans and grabs his head so he can stay there. As he groans, the vibrations make Riley arch her back. He starts going in and out of her just to the point where she is about to climax but not yet. He pulls his pants down and just as he is about to insert himself Riley stops him.

"Do you have a condom?" She asks. Lucas shakes his head no. Riley told him that it's okay because she was on the pill. He asks her if it's okay to continue and she nods. He slowly thrust into her and then out. She moans and begs him.

"Faster Lucas." He goes at little faster than he did before and before he knew it, he was pounding into Riley like a jackhammer. The room was filled with moans and groans.

"Gosh, Riley. You're so hot" They keep going at for at least ten more minutes

"I'm so close Lucas." Riley moans

"Cum with me Riley." And on cue they hit their climax together. They quickly get dressed and get their shoes one.

"Riley."

"Yes"

"I really can't get you out of my mind and I know you want to focus on your career, but can I take you on a date. Whenever you're ready to go on one it doesn't have to be after this shift or next week, but I would like to take you on a proper date. What do you say?" Lucas tells her all of this and she find it incredibly charming and sweet for him to care for her like that. So, what the hell, why not?

" I would love to go on a date with you Lucas." She kisses him on the cheek and makes her way out of the closet.

Lucas does a little dance and makes his way out of the closet going the opposite way.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya's pov

It's finally lunch, and I see a couple of people from the same residency so I decide to eat with them.

"Hi I'm Maya." I say

"I'm Zay, this is Farkle and Isadora"

"Nice to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you." Farkle tells me

"You can call me Izzy for short."

"Guess what I heard about the Matthews twins?" Izzy states

"What?" I ask

"Their mother, is Topanga Matthews." She said

"Shut up _the_ Topanga Matthews. She's like the best surgeon in the nation" Zay exclaims

Just on cue, Riley, Josh, and Lucas walk into the cafeteria and sit down.

"Surgery is a pain in the ass. Regan has been giving me hell because I haven't gotten it scheduled." Josh retorts. "Well at least you haven't had to do butt exams all day, that's the only thing Regan gave me." I exclaim. I wonder why I became a surgeon then I remember I love the people. Oh, and the pay is really good!

"How about you Riles? How's Smith doing" Farkle asked.

"Only as good as she be for a person with heart failure. It's like each time we figure out a motive it never seems to be the right one." She finishes.

Just as Riley finishes she gets paged and Lucas does too.

"Who is it Luke?" Zay asks

"It's Smith. Gotta go." Lucas replies

Then it seems to be a domino effect. Farkle gets paged, then Izzy, and finally Zay. That

Leaves me and Josh. Alone. By ourselves. Just as I was about to get up from this awkward

Silence, Josh stops me. "Maya wait, can I talk to you for a second?" I nod my head.

"So, I know that you're really busy trying to become a badass doctor and all, but I was hoping that maybe you would be interested in going out with me.?

"Listen Josh. You're a really sweet guy and I know with all the stress going on with the hospital it seems like a perfect opportunity to let off some steam and go out, but I just think that right now it's best that I focus on my career. You understand right?" I complete my statement with the question so he knows I'm not totally rejecting him, I just think it's best to work right now.

"Of course, Maya. Maybe later?" He questions

"Definitely." Then Josh gets paged and he gets up and goes. In my mind I think of when will the time be right. And to be honest, the way Josh looks at me, I hope soon. Very soon.

Riley's pov

We rush down the hallway to Grace's room and we see she's having a seizure. I hit the button for code blue to get the nurses in here.

"Give her 5 millimeters of lovastatin!" Lucas exclaims

"No change" One of the nurses tell us

Then she flatlines. I bring out the defibrillator

"Charge to 200!" I shout

Still nothing. "Charge to 260" No change. "Charge to 300" Still flatlined. "You're supposed to call it after 3 times" One of the nurses try to tell me, but I block them out. "Charge to 340" I yell. "Do it!" I yell at the nurse who didn't charge. Then suddenly a heartbeat shows on the monitor. Oh my gosh. I did it, I saved a person.

Lucas' pov

Riley just saved Grace's life. I watched life go and come again in a matter of seconds. Dr. Regan comes in "What happened?" she questions.

"She had a seizure and flatlined, but Riley saved her." I say

"Is that so? Since you guys work so well together, figure out why it happened." Regan tells us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey** **so I'm just realizing that I said Josh was going to be there boss, but I decided to change it so it would make it easier for me to work with. To be clear, Josh and Riley are twins. Thanks for all your support and I hope you like it. Back to the story!**

Josh was disappointed that Maya said no. He hadn't been in real relationship since his ex, cheated on him with his roommate. He was really getting sick of playing the games of love and romance; all he wanted to do was be in a relationship that he knew would last. He hoped to someday have kids and have a wife who loved him for him. Josh hopes that Maya will be that woman, but for now he'll just have to wait.

Maya on the other hand had just realized what she did. Did she really say no to a guy who hasn't tried to get into her pants yet? What possessed her to do that? She knew that right now wasn't the best time to start dating, but in the short amount of time she has known Josh, he seems like a guy that would respect her feelings and not destroyed them.

They had just finished their first shift and are now headed to the locker room. Josh had walked in first and was the only one in there, when Maya came in.  
"Oh, hi Josh. Listen about early today I don't know what was going through my mind, it's just really not a great time for me. I mean I've got a lot of stuff going on with my mom and with work just starting it doesn't feel like a good time. Don't get me wrong you're a fantastic guy and quite handsome if I do say so myself, but maybe later down the road."

"Maya I totally get it. You got a lot going on for you right now and I understand that. Don't worry I don't plan on going after anyone else through."

"Is that so Joshua." Maya giggles

"Yeah it is. Just to be clear I don't think I have eyes for anyone else than one beautiful woman standing right in front of me ."

"Me?" Maya questions in a jokingly manner

"You and only you." Josh states and stares into her icy blue eyes that become more captivating the longer he stares at them.

Then Maya gets paged which brings them both out of there thoughts.

"I guess I should get going." Maya states

"Yeah. I'll see you later, remember our shift is almost over." Josh yells as she runs down the hall to her patient.

"I won't forget!"


End file.
